


you only need one spark to start a fire

by MajorinMonster



Series: heavy lies the crown [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Kinda Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorinMonster/pseuds/MajorinMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa get some much needed chill time, minus the giant man-eating snake.</p><p>Or, the one in which conversations are had, cuteness is seen and Lexa may or may not be a secret softie with a fondness for nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you only need one spark to start a fire

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I really meant to have this in sooner but Uni is hectic. Anyhow, here we are, the next segment. Comments are greatly appreciated and you can also find me on tumblr on my main blog (bisexualclarkgriffin.tumblr.com) or my the 100 sideblog (clxrkekomskaikru.tumblr.com/), so feel free to talk to me on there. I also make lots of edits which I'm pretty proud of :) ALSO idk if Clarke and Lexa will seem a little out of character, it feels natural in the progression of the story i'm telling and they've spent a good two months together now in Polis, then the days before that too, and a lot of their relationship is happening off screen here, and Lexa is opening up again bit by bit, so just roll with it okay?

“Who is Rena?”

Lexa turned from where she was plucking blades of grass from the ground to raise a single eyebrow at Clarke.

“She’s around a lot but, I don’t know, you seem to trust her,” Clarke shrugged. They were sprawled across the grass about a mile from Polis, far enough away from the river they’d almost been eaten in that Clarke could stare at the clouds above them, rather than at the water a few meters away.

“We were friends as children,” Lexa rolled onto her side, propping herself up on an elbow as she studied Clarke, “I do trust her,”

“Good,” Clarke nodded, glancing at Lexa with a slight smile before pushing herself up into a sitting position. “I have to go back soon, I’ve been gone for over two months, it’s time to face the proverbial music.” Lexa didn’t say anything, “I guess I just wanted to make sure you weren’t going to be…”

“Alone?” Lexa pressed her fingertips into the slightly damp ground, “To be a leader-”

“-is to be alone, yeah, I get it, you’ve said it like one hundred times since I got here, but you know what I mean,” Clarke frowned down at Lexa, waiting until the other girl met her eyes again, “I don’t know when I’ll see you again. My people are probably still a bit bitter about the whole betrayal thing,”

“And you are not?” Lexa tilted her head, her face as calm as it always was, “You are not bitter?”

Clarke was silent for a minute, listening to the sound of the wind in the leaves, and the call of the birds that nested somewhere above them in the canopy, “I’m not bitter. I don’t think I can ever...fully forgive,” She searched Lexa’s eyes, looking for disappointment or anger or something, but the other girl was still and blank-faced, “But you’re,” She paused again, breaking eye contact and blushing slightly, “You’re important to me, and I don’t want you to vanish from my life again, too many people are dead or gone, I’m not ready to go through that again,” There was a silence between them for a few minutes, not awkward, just quiet, while they both collected their thoughts.

“There is a series of caves,” Lexa said abruptly, “that belong to the Commander, to me, they’re supposed to be secret, known only by a few trusted advisors, in case there is ever a reason or a need to escape. I can show you, if you like. You could use them, we- _we_ could use them, there’s usually a group of warriors posted there, keeping it safe and guarded just in case, but they wouldn’t have to be there all the time, if you just wanted to… spend time together,” She trailed off slightly, looking a little awkward.

“I’d like that,” Clarke smiled, then reached over to touch Lexa’s wrist, “Thank you,” Lexa nodded, her gaze focusing on something over Clarke’s shoulder. Clarke flashed back to the pool, when Lexa had stared behind Clarke and seconds later they’d been chased by a giant snake. She tensed and started to spin towards whatever was behind her but Lexa darted forward to grip her shoulders, forcing her to be still.

“No. Look,” She whispered, voice so quiet Clarke’s ears had to strain to hear it. Her eyes darted back to meet Clarke’s before returning to whatever she’d been looking at. Clarke followed her gaze slowly, still half sure she was going to come face to face with the newest in a long line of things trying to kill her. What she wasn’t expecting was to be staring at the line of trees that surrounded their clearing as a small red animal darted out of the foliage, followed by three smaller red fluff balls.

“Foxes,” She realised, thinking back to Earth Skills and biology. They were a brighter red than she remembered them being and she was sure that they hadn’t had two tails in the text books they’d been given, but they were undoubtedly foxes. As cute as they were, however, she couldn’t help but ask, “Are they going to kill and/or eat us?” Lexa snorted quietly and shook her head, a soft look on her face that Clarke hadn’t seen more than once or twice in the whole time they’d known each other.

“No, Clarke, you’re safe,”

“You say that now,” Clarke tutted, turning back to watch as the fox eyed them carefully, standing alert between her babies and Clarke and Lexa, before it nudged them all back towards the trees. “But if my face gets chewed off we’re having words,”

“Of course,” Lexa nodded seriously.

“I’m not kidding,” She was, just a little bit, though the same sense of paranoia rested in the back of her mind like a dark shadow. She’d seen giant water snakes and cannibals and the gorilla who had almost been the end of them and she wasn’t above being suspicious of foxes.

“Sometimes, Clarke, nature is just beautiful,”

“Did you really just say that?” Clarke raised an eyebrow, an amused semi-smirk on her lips, “Commander Love-is-weakness Lexa thinks nature is beautiful?”

“There are a lot of things in this world which are beautiful,” Lexa eyed Clarke pointedly, the tips of her ears flushing red when Clarke’s eyebrows both rose. “And some of them are deadly, but many of them are just beautiful.”

“Beautiful, huh?” It was at that moment that Clarke realised how close together they still were. Lexa hadn’t let her go after Clarke had turned to see the foxes, her hands were still on Clarke’s shoulders, warm through the cotton of her shirt. Lexa seemed to have come to the same conclusion as her eyes darted down to graze Clarke’s lips for a brief second, before she finally let go and pulled back, slow and deliberate.

“Are you ever going to kiss me again?” Clarke blurted, then blushed furiously when Lexa just stared at her, “I mean-”

“Sometimes,” Lexa paused, avoiding Clarke’s eyes and steeling herself before she looked at Clarke again, “Sometimes I... “ She breathed out harshly through her nose, eyebrows furrowed, “I don’t want to push you into anything if you still…”

“If I still what?” Clarke asked softly, when Lexa failed to continue.

“If you still hate me,”

“We’ve been over this,” Clarke shook her head, “I don’t hate you, I never…” She paused guiltily.

“Yes,” Lexa smiled but there was nothing happy in it, “Maybe you do not blame me, maybe you understand now, but when you pulled that lever you hated me, when you thought I had doomed your people, you hated me with all your heart,”

“Don’t tell me what I feel,” Clarke’s fingers tugged on the hem of her shirt, torn between reassuring Lexa and telling her the truth. “For a short while maybe I did hate you,” Lexa nodded, unsurprised, “But it’s been a long time since I first walked through the gates of Polis, a long time since I pulled that lever, since I… since I killed those people,” It had been only a few months in reality, if Clarke tried she could probably count the days, but at this point every week she was still alive felt like a year.

“But has it been long enough?”

“I don’t know.” Clarke leaned forward, grabbed Lexa by the shoulder and shook her slightly, “I don’t know if it’ll _ever_ be long enough, if it’ll ever be okay. I doubt it, this isn't a feeling that'll have vanished one morning when I wake up. But what I do know, Lexa, is that I’ve never felt this kind of connection before,” Clarke tried to ignore how cheesy she sounded. She told herself it was worth it if she got through to the other girl.

“Finn-”

“Was a good person,” Clarke finished, looking down for a brief second, grief swelling up in her chest then sinking back down just as quickly, “And if there had been time, if he hadn’t killed those people and we hadn’t needed the alliance, then maybe this would have gone differently and I’d be with him right now, but I'm not. I didn’t love him Lexa, I barely knew him.”

“But you know me?”

“I know you,” Clarke smiled again finally, and Lexa wondered if she should be worried about the way her heart sped up, “Not all of you. Not yet, but I think with time we can be something.”

“And you think your people would be okay with that?”

“I think they would understand. Living on the Ark, there was always this constant feeling in the back of our heads, what if this, what if that. What if the food runs out, what if the oxygen does, what if I get floated. We learned to get what we could, to be happy when the opportunity presented itself. And besides,” Clarke’s face hardened here, and Lexa marvelled, not for the first time, how someone so soft could turn to granite in seconds, “I’ve given up a lot for them. I don’t regret it, I love them all, but it’s time I took something for myself,”

“Clarke-”

She didn’t get to say anything else though, because at that moment Clarke leant forward again, twisting herself so she hovered over Lexa, hair glowing with light as the sun shone down on them. And then they were kissing and any lingering doubt was burnt up in the heat of lips against skin.


End file.
